One-Minute Melee: Kim Possible VS Kitty Katswell
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Dudley and Kitty are sent to another world to defeat Drakken and rescue Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable! However, Drakken has hypnotized Kim, forcing Kitty to fight her. Will Kitty be able to snap Kim out of it... or is Kim REALLY Kim? Based off ScrewAttack's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Kim Possible, which belongs to Disney, or T.U.F.F. Puppy, which belongs to Nickelodeon! I also don't own the concept of One Minute Melee, which belongs to ScrewAttack!

Here's the next One-Minute Melee battle! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **One-Minute Melee!  
Where research means nothing when you just want to watch two people fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And NO research!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(T.U.F.F. Headquarters)**

Inside the offices of T.U.F.F., a white dog in a black shirt named Dudley Puppy was happily spray-painting on everything when a tan furred cat in a black spy suit, with green eyes, black hair with a white hairband, white gloves and white go-go boots walked in. "Dudley, wha-"

Dudley then spray-painted his name on Kitty as she screamed. She growled at Dudley as she yelled, "DUDLEY!"

"Hey, I'm just marking my territory!" Dudley smiled as he wrote his name on Kitty's office.

"MY OFFICE!" Kitty screeched, then glared at Dudley. "You're marking MY territory by writing YOUR name on it?"

"Hey, it's MY territory now." Dudley frowned as he closed his eyes and held his head up. "I didn't see your name on it."

"Because you SPRAY PAINTED THE NAME TAG IN MY OFFICE WITH YOUR NAME!" Kitty screamed, pointing over to the now sprayed name tag.

All of a sudden, the main monitor came on as everyone turned their attention towards it. Much to their surprise, rather than the usual villains like Snaptrap, Bird Brain, the Chameleon or even the guys at F.L.O.P.P., they noticed someone different... a blue skinned human like figure in a blue lab coat, laughing.

"Greetings! I am Dr. Drakken!" Drakken smirked.

"Oh, a new villain in town!" Dudley's eyes widened in happiness... before resuming spray painting Agent Anteater's office with his name.

"Yes, and I'm also a villain from another dimension... here to challenge the best spy in the world to take on the might of my evil lair!" Drakken laughed.

"Another dimension? Sounds rather uncomfortable..." The Chief, a small flea in a business suit, said as he raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Anyway, fail to show up, and your dimension may be destroyed. YOU have my word on that!" Drakken laughed as he shut the monitor off.

Dudley, by that time, ran out of spray paint as he groaned, and threw the can aside, down straight to the dumpster as he looked to the Chief. "I'm sorry, I was focused on marking my territory, what did the new bad guy want?"

"Keswick, how serious was Mr. Drakken's threat?" The Chief asked as Keswick (an odd animal like creature that could just be an alien) was looking at a device.

"Well, according to my device, I should calculate that-" Keswick started to push some buttons as he looked at the device. "Oh, wait. This isn't a cal-cal-calculator, this is the TV remote."

Sure enough, the monitors got turned to TV mode as an episode of Quacky the Duck was playing.

Keswick threw the remote aside as he pulled out his REAL calculator. "Anyway, if my calculations are correct, Drakken will destroy our world in le-le-less than 24 hours..."

"Eh, that doesn't sound so bad." Dudley gave a smirk.

"...in HIS dimension's time. Here... it'll be blown up in an hour... which means our whole world will be des-des-destroyed if we don't stop Drakken!" Keswick said.

Dudley gasped in horror. "If Petropolis gets destroyed... that means... NO MORE TERRITORIES TO MARK!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Kitty asked.

"Let me see... ah ha! In that same dimension Drakken lives, there should be an agent, like you, Agent Katswell, that is similar to you, in a w-w-way." Keswick smiled. "But she may need some help. According to my intel, she, along with her sidekick, got caught by Drakken trying to break into his l-l-lair!"

"I think I got the mission!" Kitty smirked, holding a pose.

"So do I! But, uh, it would be much cooler if the Chief said it." Dudley smiled nervously, not paying the slightest attention to anything, but knowing that it was really important.

"Agent Puppy, Agent Katswell, you two need to go to that other world, save that agent and sidekick and defeat that Drakken fellow! Who knows what diabolical plans that he has for our world!" The Chief said.

"You got it, Chief! And after I save the world, I'm going to mark my territory on everything!" Dudley smiled as he pulled out another spray paint can and spray painted his name on the Chief's monitor.

"I thought you ran out!" Kitty frowned.

Dudley closed his eyes and looked up, frowning. "You obviously never heard of back-ups!"

Kitty just sighed. "Let's just go to the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Fortunately, Keswick just added that dimensional portal traveler, so we'll be in and out before we know it!"

"Can it wait until lunch? I still have to mark everything in Keswick's lab, making it mine!" Dudley said as he was walking towards Keswick's lab.

Kitty shook her head as she grabbed Dudley by the back of his shirt and started dragging him down to the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

* * *

 **(Dr. Drakken's Evil Lair)**

Pretty soon, the T.U.F.F. Mobile appeared out of a hole near the bottom of the lair. Dudley and Kitty came out of the car as both of them looked up.

"Okay, let's split up! Dudley, you cover the bottom half and see if you can find anything suspicious! I'm going up top and see what I can find there. Remember, if you see Drakken, call me and try stalling and fighting him until I get there!" Kitty said.

"You got it! There's a lot of territory to mark, so take your time!" Dudley smiled as he pulled out the spray paint can, and laughed as he started running off.

"You... do that." Kitty sighed as she shook her head. She looked around and spotted an entrance near the upper level. She smirked. "And I found my way in."

She pulled out a grappling hook gun and shot it up at the window as it clinged on. Kitty gave a smirk as she started climbing up towards the window pretty fast as she looked inside. She gasped as she saw Drakken, along with a black haired, green shirted girl and an orange haired teenager in a purple shirt, black pants with a grey belt, and black shoes.

"Well, well, Shego... it looks like my latest plan is completed!" Drakken laughed.

"Indeed! With Kim Possible captured and about to "work" for us... now we have the ability to take over the world." Shego smirked. "I have to admit, Dr. D, it was your best plan... but was it necessary to destroy another dimension. I don't quite remember..."

"Shut it, toots! Dr. Drakken knows EXACTLY what he's doing!" The girl, who Kitty guessed was Kim Possible, just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Kitty frowned. "So, the agent got hypnotized? I better snap her out of it!"

Kitty Katswell then jumped through the window, causing Drakken, Shego and Kim to jump in shock as she said, "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Drakken laughed. "Ah... one of the TUFF agents, I see..."

"Who?" Shego asked as Kim eagerly turned her hand into a fist.

"Kimmy, I think it's time you teach this little kitty kitty a lesson on who's running the show!" Drakken said as an electric force field appeared, along with a trapdoor that Kitty noticed lead to the water.

Kim smirked as she went into a stance.

"Kim, come on, Drakken here hypnotized you!" Kitty called.

"Ha! Dr. Drakken is totally the best villain! He deserves his world, as well as the right to destroy yours!" Kim smirked evilly.

Kitty frowned as she went into a stance. "Looks like I have no choice but to beat the hypnotism out of you..."

"Bring it!" Kim laughed as Drakken and Shego were watching to the side, wondering who would win this cage match

 **THIS IS GOING TO BE ANOTHER GREAT CATFIGHT... WITH AN ACTUAL CAT!  
** **GO FOR IT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Kim Possible immediately jumped and flipped as Kitty decided to run up and karate chop her face. "HI-YA!"

However, Kitty yelped as Kim jumped at the right moment, causing her to trip and fall. Kitty groaned as she was about to get up, but Kim ran up and started to give Kitty some punches to the back as Kitty yowled.

Kitty then used her legs to grab Kim by the neck and threw her to the fence, as Kim started to fly over, hitting the fence. Kitty gave a smirk with ease. Hopefully, this fight wouldn't last long, if she could just knock her unconscious, maybe it'll reverse the hypnotism.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Kim got up as Kitty started to punch and kick Kim down as Kim was back flipping, avoiding the karate chops that Kitty was doing. Kitty gave a growl as she started to run up to Kim. "Hold still, would you?"

"Never!" Kim glared as she started to flip back and started doing some kicking of her own, causing Kitty to be very dizzy, just seeing Kim spin around. Kim then gave a very odd laugh as Kitty frowned.

Somehow, something was odd about the way Kim Possible was laughing...

But unfortunately, Kitty didn't have time to think as Kim grabbed Kitty and threw her up in the air.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Kitty gave a scream as she landed on the ground, right on her head.

"I thought cats always landed on their feet, Shego..." Drakken pointed out.

"They do." Shego said as Kitty got up and shook her head... just in time to see Kim going up against Kitty with another fist.

Kitty yelped as she started to block Kim's hand with her fist, causing her to take a hold of Kim. Kitty then threw the orange haired spy up in the air and hurled her down on the ground, on her head.

"Ouch..." Kim frowned as she glared at Kitty.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Kitty yelped as she realized Kim was not fully unconscious as she said, "How are you invincible?"

"I'm just that... oooo, a spider!" Kim started in her regular voice... then she saw a spider nearby as she said it in a Peter Lorre voice, then used her long tongue to grab and eat the spider.

Kitty's eyes widened in shock, as she frowned in suspicion. Now she knew who that was... Kim wasn't hypnotized at all, she was...

Kim then jumped right at Kitty as she kicked Kitty right to the fence again. Kitty then noted the trap door opening as she yelped... she then looked around and spotted something nearby. She gave a smirk, knowing what she had to do. Kitty then started punching and kicking at Kim as Kim fought back with ease.

Kitty then started to use her legs to kick Kim's torso as Kim yelped, causing her to back off. Kitty then pulled out a little weapon.

Kim, noticing the weapon, pulled out her weapon as well.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Kitty and Kim then started to shoot at each other with the weapons as Kitty gave a smirk, aiming her gun right at Drakken's remote. She made her shot as the bullet landed right on Drakken's lap.

"YOUCH!" Drakken screamed as Shego jumped, the remote landed right on the 'dispense cage match button'.

With that, the fence started to go down as Shego and Drakken yelp, trying to grab for the remote, but Kitty launched herself at Kim, causing the two of them to knock down Drakken and Shego.

Kim frowned as she and Kitty kept fighting, punching each other.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Kitty then noticed the sprinkler button as the two of them were fighting near it. Kim then did two more backflips as Kitty gave a smirk, doing more karate kicks on her own as she was getting them near the button.

"Okay, come on, just a little closer..." Kitty said as Kim was coming right at her.

Kitty then backed up a couple more inches towards the button as Kim started to run towards her with a smoke bomb in hand.

 **(5...)**

Kim threw the smoke bomb towards Kitty so that she couldn't see what was going on.

 **(4...)**

Kitty then held her position, knowing that any moment now, Kim would strike.

 **(3...)**

A fist was about to come right at Kitty, who eagerly dodged it.

 **(2...)**

The fist instead collided with the button, which automatically activated the sprinkler system.

 **(1...)**

All of a sudden, Kim was getting electrocuted as Kitty saw her chance and kicked Kim down.

 _ **KO!**_

Kim groaned as she stumbled down on the ground, electricity was still forming around her... but then, all of a sudden, Kim's appearance changed as Kim suddenly transformed into a green lizard with a black jumpsuit and red, unfocused eyes.

"THE CHAMELEON! I should have known it was you!" Kitty glared as Shego shook her head in disbelief.

"Wait, what?" Shego said as Drakken groaned, facepalming.

The Chameleon, now speaking in his own voice, laughed. "Yes, Agent Katswell, it is I, THE CHAMELEON! I teamed up with Dr. Drakken for a favor... I help him get rid of his problem, HE helps me get rid of mine!" The Chameleon laughed.

"It doesn't matter now, Shego! We're going to blow up your world, Miss Katswell, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!" Drakken laughed as he went towards the console where the screen showed TUFF headquarters.

All of a sudden, the side doors exploded as two figures appeared. "Not if we have anything to say about it, Dr. Drakken!"

"Kim POSSIBLE!" Drakken said in shock as he saw the REAL Kim Possible emerge out of the smoke... followed by a blonde teenage boy in a black shirt and grey pants. "And STOPPABLE!"

"Hey Kitty!" Dudley said, appearing out of the smoke. "I was marking my territory with the spray can, and I found this cool tree lever, and found those two bound and gagged! What are the odds of that, huh?"

Dudley then gasped as he glared. "THE CHAMELEON! You're going down!"

"Oh boy..." The Chameleon said as Kitty looked at Kim.

"Team up to beat the bad guys?" Kitty asked.

"You know it!" Kim smirked as Drakken, Shego and the Chameleon went into a fighting stance...

Kim went and kicked Shego's butt as she gave her a swift kick before Shego could prepare her glowing fists... Ron managed to tackle Drakken as Drakken was struggling to get free... and Kitty sprayed water on the Chameleon as his jumpsuit started to fry him up, causing him to change into various household objects. As for Dudley, he ran over and pushed the button, causing the attack on Petropolis to be cancelled.

"I saved the city! Me! I did it!" Dudley smiled, then turned to see the tied up Chameleon, Drakken and Shego. "Oh, by the way... before I forget..."

Dudley then spray painted his name on the bad guys. "There. Now you're my territory."

Shego growled as she said, "Dr. D, I'm going to kill you and your little lizard friend."

"Friend? Does that mean we're really friends!" The Chameleon smiled to Drakken as Drakken glared at the Chameleon.

"NO!" Drakken yelled at the Chameleon's face.

* * *

A little later, Kim gave a handshake to Kitty as she said, "Ron and I would like to thank you and your friend for helping us defeat the bad guys... who knows what would have happened?"

"Anytime. I'm just glad everything went all right... I really thought you were possessed by Drakken!" Kitty rolled his eyes. "Hey, come visit our world sometime! There's a lot of crime that goes on!"

"I might consider that..." Kim said... when all of a sudden, the two of them heard a noise. "What the-?"

"KITTY! KIMMY! I was trying out Ron's nacos and they were really delicious! Also, I spilt some beans on the self-destruct button to the lair!" Dudley called as Ron was running out in panic.

"It means, GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE, MAN!" Ron screamed as he and Dudley ran off.

Kitty sighed as she turned to Kim. "How do you manage to get used to your sidekick's stupidity?"

"Hey, despite the mistakes he makes, he's actually a great guy. Come on, let's get out of here!" Kim said.

Kitty nodded as she and Kim followed Ron and Dudley out the window as the lair started to explode... then they made a happy face as Dudley said, "What a good way to mark your territory!"

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _KITTY KATSWELL_**

* * *

And that's all for this One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
